disneyworldofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Le Fou
From Beauty and the Beast, Le Fou is most likely known as Gaston's little kick around sidekick. He might not be any more imposing now, but he's at least putting some effort into the war. He is currently a member of the Human Villains' army. History After the events of the movie, but before the war, Le Fou was pretty much left to mope around the tavern. Sure, he would sometimes tell the stories of Gaston anad his many hunts, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't convince himself that Gaston was dead. One day, by complete accident, Le Fou had found that he had shot down a prize goose. Whereas this sort of gave him a higher position amongst the men, he was still pretty much a loser amongst the local women. The barkeeper told Le Fou that women really like war heroes, which sent the short man running into the fray as soon as he heard about the war between the heroes and the villains. Physical Appearance Le Fou is a short and stout man, He has messy black hair with a small ponytail. He has bags beneath his eyes, which are very dark. He has a crooked set of teeth, giving himself a rather goofy grin. He also has one of the biggest and roundest noses to ever be found on a human. His appearance is just overall not very imposing. He wears some rather noble clothing, with a white dress shirt with a high collar and olive shaded pants. He also wears brown shoes, a red vest, a dark brown leather jacket, and a black bowtie. He carries a large blunderbuss on his back. Personality Le Fou is plucky, happy-go-lucky, and an overall easy guy to get along with. However, he doesn't trust magic or those who use it, being mistrustng of anything he doesn't understand. He will easily get along with anyone else, however. When it comes to combat, Le Fou is pretty straightforward, preferring to shoot first and ask questions later. His limited intelligence might hamper his creativity in fights, but he isn't too afraid to just shoot his mouth off as wel as his gun. He does have a bit of a moral code, though, so even though he taks big, odds are he won't ever work up the courage to kill another human. He wouldn't mind slaying animals by the cartload, however. Le Fou always wanted to get along well with women. However, he's actually a little uncomfortable around girls, due to his rough childhood of unpopularity. He just can't flirt as well as he'd like. Relationships Le Fou usually gets along well with the other minion-like characters, like Wiggins and Lawrence, though little interaction actually occurs between Le Fou and these two. Though they've had a rough past, Le Fou actually seems to have a relatively amicable relationship with Clarabelle and very likely her sisters, seeing how as they all grew up in the same village. Le Fou approves of most hunter and gun-wielding characters, like Thomas and Clayton. However, he's bitter with most magicians and spellcasters, being mistrusting of those things which he can not explain. Curiously, Le Fou actually seems to get along best with Fifi, who used to be the feather duster in the Beast's Castle. Though they have a few differing opinions on such matters as Gaston, they actually have a lot of emotional moments with each other. Important Events January 19 - After having a rough first week at Notre Dame, Le Fou quickly establishes a hostile relationship with the magic users. January 20 - Le Fou meets Fifi, and the two form a quick bond of friendship. March 6 - Finally getting out of Notre Dame, Le Fou expected to have a great day hunting alongside some of the other villains. However, he ends up staying on the airship to guard it, along with comforting Fifi. Additional Trivia *The blunderbuss Le Fou wields is actually one of Gaston's old guns. *Le Fou is so weighty because, due to being unpopular and commonly teased while a child, he stayed inside his home all day and glutted himself on the rich treats his mother would feed him. *This short man has a strong dislike for dogs. *Le Fou's father was a rather profitable merchant, meaning that Le Fou is actually more than well-to-do himself.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Human Villains